Elf Sacrifice
by peamaps
Summary: Slash*.Aragorn finds out too late that he loved Legolas. While he accepts they could never be, Legolas sacrifice himself giving the King the most precious present someone could ever give. *Yaoi


Title: Elf Sacrifice

Author: Peamaps

Summary: Aragorn finds out too late that he loved Legolas. While he accepts they could never be, Legolas made the biggest sacrifice of all, giving him the most precious present someone could ever give.

Warnings: Carachter death, Slash, sad story, angst, AU, prepare your tissues, I'm learning English by both reading (a lot) and writing fanfics, you've been warned. If you don't have the patience, don't read it. Tolkien is about languages too.

Rate: PG-13

Feedback: legolasbereth aol dot com

Archive: legolasbereth dot livejournal dot com

"_I die each time you look away_

_My heart, my life, will never be the same_

_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, one touch, it will be the end of me_"

Trading Yesterday – Love Song Requiem

Victory was granted and all of them hoped to live happily ever after.

Aragorn was crowned King and married Arwen. They were very happy. Arwen's happiness was only overshadowed by her father's farewell. She had a happy life ahead of her but saying goodbye to the Lord of Imladris was not an easy task. This was the only darkness that came upon her after her union to Aragorn. Her whole life was dedicated to Aragorn and he knew how to pay back so such dedication.

They had three children and they were the source of their happiness. Not only the King and Queen, but all the people loved those kids. They were full of life. The people couldn't wait to Eldarion to become king one day and he seemed to be born to be one.

The King and Queen weren't lonely. The old friends were with them everytime they could.

Arwen became close friends with Éowyn, not only because she thought her to be a good woman but also because she was the only woman close. Éowyn came to her life after her happy marriage to Faramir. There were other close friends like Éomer that visited Gondor as often as he could. Gandalf was already living there for a while, there were the Hobbits and of course, Aragorn's closest friends: Gimli and Legolas.

Gimli and Legolas were taking care of the Gondor kingdom's reconstruction. They leaded and supervised the efforts related to make the kingdom go back to what it was many centuries ago. They did it for love and friendship, it wasn't a burden for them. Aragorn had no words to thank their loyalty towards him. Those were the friends he didn't know he would make when he embarked on the Ring's adventure, wich was now finally destroyed.

The Orcs were still in the outskirts and when spotted, Faramir would lead a great number of soldiers and hunt them down. When the Orcs appear in more distant lands Aragorn counted on Gimli and Legolas' warrior talents. He only permitted they to work for him if they took a great number of soldiers with them.

Everyone was in a good mood at the dinner held by Aragorn and Arwen. They could talk politics but all the King wanted was to see his friend's faces and to have the chance to hold them. Two of the Hobbits were always in Gondor: Pippin and Merry and at that night Sam and Frodo came to visit as well. Aragorn had always a big smile everytime they gathered.

Aragorn was grateful for Éowyn's presence, without her Arwen would be sad and friendless. Her family of her twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir, her father Elrond and even her grandparents Galadriel and Celeborn were now saw Faramir's wife as a sister once her troubled feelings were finally cleared. She must had been so lonely when they met that she thought she loved him. When Aragorn saw Éowyn and Faramir together it couldn't be clearer they were born for each other. Both were wounded, inside and out in the same way. He couldn't been happier for her. That's all he wished since he first saw her in Rohan.

And thanks to Éowyn, Arwen seemed happier and had someone to talk through the entire dinner, sometimes both of them even seemed not aware of their surroundings as they had so much to talk...Women...

Legolas was sitting next to him and Gimli right after the Elf. Aragorn had a small talk with the Dwarf but started when his arms brushed slightly to the Elf's. They smiled at each other and Gimli looked fixed at Aragorn.

"Is there any problem, Gimli?" Aragorn asked arching his brows.

"I was telling you about the progress. Minas Tirith is nearly reconstructed, there are no more holes made by those Orc maggots when they hit it with catapults."

"I see...Sorry. I was distracted... I owe all this reconstruction to the Dwarves' talents. I can never thank you enough my dear friend."

"Just invite me to this type of dinner and it is paid." Gimli said filling his mouth with bread.

Legolas turned quickly to the king so he could laugh without being seen and end up facing Aragorn that fixed his eyes on those saphire globes. The Elf held his gaze for a while, then Aragorn blushed and turned away.

Lately, Aragorn had been feeling weird near the Mirkwood Prince.

One of the guests was late and finally entered the hall at that moment. Éomer had finally met someone and held hands with her. He was clumsy and shy. Aragorn widened his eyes, surprised. Finally his friends was about to be happy.

Éomer seemed to wish he could disappear melting to the ground. He could hardly raise his gaze and was feeling more akward when his eyes registered that_ all _of his friends were there. He had to walk around the long table, introducing his date to everyone. Many sitting at the table wasn't a close friend, he didn't even know them but shouldn't be ignored. Now to Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Arwen and Faramir he introduced her with pleasure. He knew his friends would be happy for him, specially because they wouldn't stop tormenting him to find a woman soon. They thought the new Rohan's King was way too lonely.

When his presence wasn't news anymore, Éomer sat relieved and let out a sight. He wanted to be there with Aragorn and his friends, but he couldn't take his eyes off his new love and didn't actually taste the food while he ate.

"He is in love." Aragorn heard Legolas' melodic voice. It was so near his ears that he shivered and looked astonished to Legolas.

Legolas seemed to realize how close he was to Aragorn that he jerked back, immediately putting some space between them. Aragorn regret he didn't stop his own reaction but he couldn't help it, it had moved him, but not in an unpleasant way...

"I am happy for him." Aragorn tried his best casual tone. "Éomer turned Rohan back to what it was and his sister has already moved on with her life...We were all conserned on how lonely he was. We could see he was lonely."

Then he studied Legolas for a moment.

"How about you?"

"Me...what?" Legolas arched his eyebrows, pretending not to understand the question.

"You...don't... feel lonely?"

"It doesn't matter how he feels lad, the one he longs for is not available." Gimli said out loud from where he sat.

"I think you drunk quite enough, Master Dwarf." Said Legolas taking the beer from his hands. And then turned and grinned to Aragorn. "You know he talks nonsenses when he is drunk."

"Sure! Like when you told me that you won the drinking game?" Grinned Aragorn, making fun of the elf.

"But I won the game!" Legolas corrected him. "He fell!"

"That's not what Gimli told me."

"That's why I say this Master Dwarf doesn't know what he is talking about when he drinks. It clearly made him forget what happened in the drinking game."

Aragorn knew all too well that Gimli was closer to Legolas than him and that the elf didn't want to open his heart to him. Aragorn respected Legolas too much to force the elf to tell him what was troubling him, that's why he changed the subject. In the other hand his human nature made him very curious about what was troubling his best friend's soul. Oh how he wish to know what was going on.

Legolas and Gimli didn't seem to mind being lonely, although their friendship was unusual and made it look like they need nothing more than that.

Once more Aragorn contemplated how lucky he was for having those two in his life. Gondor would never return to its old glory as fast if wasn't for them.

Most of the guests emptied the hall by leaving, but not the members of the Fellowship. They didn't want to be apart, their moments together was precious to them.

Éowyn and Arwen talked. She told the elf how Faramir and her were making plans to have children. Arwen advised her to have three, that it was the best thing she did and that she was very happy for it. Faramir would agree with that, he even wanted more! Five children, that's how many. Éowyn still resisted as she thought she couldn't handle.

Gandalf came close to the Hobbits and together they went to the music hall so they could sing and drink the best wine offered in Gondor, and Aragorn always held it kindly to this group of friends.

The Hobbits came close to him and Gandalf followed them. It was clear how much the wizard loved them.

"Gandalf, what have you been up to dear Wizard?" Aragorn rested his hand Mithrandir's shoulders.

"As always I've been walking around here and there. It's not because I'm The White now that I'll loose old habits. Besides, I have the fastest horse and he can cover so many lands in a short time. Just yesterday I was in Rivendell."

Aragorn felt how much he missed it there only by the mention of the name.

"And how is the place that will forever be a home to me?"

"As expected. Beautiful but decaying. It is sad to see it without the Elves to inhabit it. I went there in hopes to make Rivendell remain as it was when Elrond was the lord of those lands and transform Rivendell in a sanctuary, but everything is naturally going back to its original natural state. It is useless. It require Elven light to remain the way it was. Same as Lothlórien." Gandalf sighed. "You know that after The Shire, Rivendell was my favorite place."

Aragorn pointed his chin to Arwen's direction.

"Please Mithrandir, don't let her hear you talking about her old home. She pretends she doesn't but knowing her well I see how much she suffers being apart from her people and land."

"You don't know how much I feel for young Arwen. She had already lost her mother, a great Elf. Don't worry Aragorn, I was aware of it. Indeed it's possible to see a sad glance in her eyes sometimes. But you have to realize that to her, her new family is way more important. Don't underestimate her capacity of healing. She values her new family more than any memory her long years brought her. "

Aragorn turned to face his wife. The old Gray's words always conforted him. Arwen was strong indeed, and he always foccused on what she had lost instead of what she received from life.

"Your words bring me confort, wise Wizard." Aragorn had tears in his eyes.

All he wanted was to see those he loved happy and Arwen gave up everything for him and she deserved his best.

But she wasn't the only one who gave all up for him...

Aragorn then turned to the source of his worries and was being watched back. Legolas had his eyes fixed upon him but realized he had been noticed and the Elf quickly engaged a conversation with Gimli. Aragorn walked to them.

"What are you conspiring about?" He grinned.

"It depends on what do you fear?" Legolas smiled.

Aragorn didn't answer and hold his gaze, as at the dinner table, but this time Legolas looked away and seemed to find something very intersting in the fireplace without taking his eyes off of it.

"You two are always together and whispering about something and I ask my self what are you two talking about?"

"We always have to talk about something. It's because we know each other very well like no one else." Gimli winked at Legolas. "It's the same with the Dwarf race. We know the Elves so well that we even have the spell that can separate an Elf from his body."

"What?" Aragorn was shocked.

"You Aragorn, that we were talking about." Gimli jumped when Legolas touched his shoulder. "As always." And Legolas squeezed him again and this time the Dwarf let out a painful groan.

"He is drunk, Estel." Legolas was mortified. "As I said, he can't hold his liquor."

"Weak? Me? I didn't see you drinking seventeen beers, master Elf!"

"You are always counting everything. First was the Uruks and now drinks!" It amused Aragorn everytime they tormented each other. Nothing was funnier.

"I'm just saying, my friends, that there are no more intimate race than the Dwarves and Elves as we know each other's weakness." Gimli said.

They turned to more light subjects. Wondering about not long ago of some adventure involving the One Ring or even the ones before they left Rivendell to Mordor.

Aragorn yawned and Gimli put his beer down in a hurry - he was _still _drinking.

"Calm down Master Dwarf, you don't need to leave. The night is young." Said Aragorn.

"But you have so much to do. If you are tired you must rest." Gimli said, stubborn as always. "Come on Legolas, let's leave him as he will not ask us. He is too polite for that."

Legolas observed Aragorn.

"No Gimli, I think he will stay here for a while."

Aragorn nodded. Legolas knew him all too well.

Gimli ignored it and left to his chambers anyway.

Long after the Dwarf left, Aragorn and legolas laughed to themselves about how Gimli was actually taking the opportunity to leave so he did not had to show how the alcohol had got into him.

Arwen came to kiss her husband and tell him that she and Éowyn were going to take a walk in the gardens. Aragorn could only imagine what they had so much to talk about.

Faramir was deep asleep near the fireplace that warmed the room. Faramir was not very strong to alcohol and only a cup could make him sleep till next day.

Gandalf talked cheerfully with the little ones, enjoying immensely their company.

It wasn't hard to imagine what Éomer was doing. He looked at the woman amazed and drunk from her words, giving his full attention.

Aragorn reminded about himself and Arwen, on how things were for them in the begining. Maybe they would also to fall in love and get married like him and Arwen. Or maybe it was just a temporary feeling, some form of passion and that it would go away that also Aragorn feared if was what happened to him and his wife. After the Ring was destroyed, he was back to Arwen feeling... weird.

He realized that Legolas was watching him, lips parted and a chill went through his spine.

They didn't need to talk, for Aragorn knew the Prince wanted to invite him for a walk. Was really Gimli the one closest to Legolas? He wondered.

They went to where no one would follow, a floor above. There they could see the infinite sky with its stars and the cold breeze involving their bodies. Aragorn inhaled the air, delighted. His eyes found the Elf's that was starring at him, amazed.

"The air in here is so good. It even smells greatly."

"I know what you mean. It's like being back to Mirkwood."

"Do you miss it there?"

"I...miss nothing...When I am here..."

Tbc


End file.
